


No one

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Daryl, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Daryl's mindset during episode "Twice as far" and the beggining of "East".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one

**Author's Note:**

> New Rickyl fic...or drabble. Product of my writers block and the need to write just anything. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Unbeta'd like all my works. All my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. I Don't make money from this, but boy do I have fun.

_“...and then you’re gonna let us take whatever and whoever we want…”_

Daryl let his tired gaze settle on the peaceful man sleeping against his chest; fingers tangled with the soft curls at the back of Rick’s head. Dwight’s words―uttered with such certainty― had him restless. 

It was dawn already and he was still out there. Those men, the saviors, it was much bigger than what they’d thought. And it wasn’t over. Not yet.

_“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,”_ Rick had said last night as he ran bony fingers through Daryl’s hair in a failed attempt to comfort him. He’d just grunted in response, heart heavy with greed for revenge, for Denise…for what was _his_. _“Hey…”_ Rick had whispered and Daryl had reluctantly met those inquisitive blue eyes, chest tightening at the grief imprinted in them. _“Don’t disappear on me.”_

Daryl hadn’t answered. He’d made up his mind already. 

“Where’re you going?” Rick mumbled sleepily, clutching onto Daryl’s chest as he tried to get up from under him.

“Gotta take a piss,” he said and effectively pulled himself from the bed without disturbing Rick too much. The leader didn’t even open his eyes.

“Don’t take too long…” Rick rasped, clutching his empty, but still warm side of the bed.

Daryl put on his pants then looked over his shoulder to see Rick already asleep. His mouth curled up in a tight smile at the beautiful sight of his naked lover under the sheets, utterly exhausted after a possessive and rough night of lovemaking.

_“No one’s gonna take ya from me,”_ Daryl had growled against Rick’s mouth as he’d come deep inside him. The man underneath, oblivious to his mindset, had taken in every drop of him, letting himself be claimed and marked inside and out, groaning a _no one_ in response as he’d come between their naked bellies, coating Daryl’s fist with his warm release. 

Daryl hadn’t pulled out for a while, relishing in the feeling of the warm tightness of his love surrounding him; the feeling of ownership. When he finally had, Rick was half asleep already, but he’d still found the strength to tuck himself against his side. Rick was awfully cuddly. So he’d let him have a couple more hours before heading out on his hunt. He would find the tracks faster in the day light, anyway.

Putting on the rest of his clothes he headed downstairs and hurried out of the silent house to hop on his bike; crossbow hanging from its handle.

Daryl gave no explanations as he exited Alexandria. He didn’t have to. Dwight deserved to die if he thought they could come here and take everything and anyone they wanted. All them pricks deserved it. And he would be the one to end them. 

No one was gonna take his Rick from him. _No one._


End file.
